


The Occasion

by queseraaa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: Taekwoon looks at him tenderly. Sometimes he wonders if Wonsik is made of steel.





	

“Wow, did the sun rise from the other side today? Why are you up so early?”

Hongbin says as he enters the kitchen. “Maybe, but you know why I am up so early today,” Wonsik replies.

It takes Hongbin a few seconds to remember the occasion.

“Oh right, it almost slipped my mind. Are you sure you can handle it? You know Hakyeon likes it simple right?”

Of course Wonsik remembers what Hakyeon’s likes and dislikes but he still wants to make it special for him.

Wonsik gets up at 6 in the morning to prepare the lunch box for Hakyeon. He goes to the market to get the fresh ingredients - eggs for omelet, greens for the salad and last but not least, Hakyeon’s favourite - chicken.

Usually Wonsik wouldn’t bother going through the hassle for a meal but today is different. Today is a special occasion and he is willing to go through miles to ensure everything goes smoothly.

By 11am, Wonsik gets a quick shower when he is done with the lunch box. He wants to ensure he has ample time on the road so he can reach the destination by lunch time. He puts on a clean dress shirt, the one which Hakyeon bought for him and black ripped jeans.

On the way to the carpark, Wonsik notices the great weather - sunny with some light breeze and makes a mental note.

_Perfect weather, just the way Hakyeon likes it._

While driving, Wonsik thinks of what he wants to tell Hakyeon. After all, it is such an important day.

Upon his arrival, he is surprised to find Taekwoon there.

“Hey Taekwoon.”

“Hey, i was just about to leave. How are you doing?” Taekwoon glances up and speaks with his usual soft voice.

Wonsik gives a slight smile and replies, “You know, the usual.”

Taekwoon looks at him tenderly. Sometimes he wonders if Wonsik is made of steel. How does he get through these when everything happened so quickly and unexpected?

As if reading his train of thoughts, Wonsik says “Don’t look so glum. Today is Hakyeon’s birthday. ‘Happy birthday, my love.’”

Before he can say anything, Wonsik continues, “Sometimes it feels like he is still around, as if he has never left. Sometimes I wish I could rewrite what happened. I would die to hope for all these to be a dream but it is not. So eventually I have learned to accept it. To live my life along with his share.”

Taekwoon isn’t sure what to say so they just stand there in silence, reminiscing the good times as they look at Hakyeon’s tombstone, wishing him to be happy at wherever he is currently.

**Author's Note:**

> With the warning up there, the ending shouldn't come off as a surprise, right?  
> I love NAVI and I'm sorry.
> 
> Feel free to provide comments and thoughts!


End file.
